Bitter Bliss
by nkitty29
Summary: He whispers her name in between the kisses. You feel the knife in your heart being twisted and pushed in deeper. Yet, you go on with the sinful act. You lose yourself in the bittersweet bliss. After all, tomorrow things will go back to normal. ZeroxKaname


I don't own Vampire Knight and never will.

I was challenge by a friend to write a uke Kaname. (I hope I accomplished that.) She also challenged me to write a story in the second person narrative. So I decided to combine the two challenges.  
It's somewhat AU.  
Lemon! Yaoi! (Boy x Boy) It is Zero x Kaname (one-sided) with some Zero x Yuuki implied.

**Bitter Bliss**

He whispers her name in between the kisses. You feel the knife in your heart being twisted and pushed in deeper. Yet, you go on with the sinful act. You lose yourself in the bittersweet bliss. After all, tomorrow things will go back to normal. Zero/Kaname

* * *

-

You don't bother to ask yourself how it got to this. You really don't give a fuck right now.

Your mind is wrapped up in the lustful moment. You ignore the little voice of reason telling you to stop…telling you the truth. You leave it to shout to deaf ears. Slowly it fades away in the dark corner of your mind as you continue with this sin.

His lips are pressed against yours. He gently bites you as he seeks for entrance. You are more than happy to give it to him. His tongue plays with yours as he hungrily takes your mouth. He dominates the kiss leaving you to moan helplessly.

You enjoy the moment. His tone body is pushed against yours. His hands snake down your body in a possessive manner and you love it.

His hot mouth leaves yours and trails down your neck. You want him to bite you again. you want to feel _that_ thrill again. You feel a burning sensation building up in your pants. It only gets hotter as he rubs his thigh against _that_ spot. A weak whimper escapes your bruised lips.

You can feel him smirk against your skin. "More?" He asks in a seductive tone. It drives you insane.

He looks up at you with a mischievous glint in his red eyes. The beautiful lavender color you love so much was gone. You knew he was completely lost now.

He licks over the spot where he bit you. He still waits for your answer as he continues to tease you.

You manage to whisper softy. "Yes…" Yes! Yes! Damn it you wanted it all!

Your answer is met with a small bite. The pain is nothing compared to the delicious delight you feel running throughout your body.

His fingers play with the buttons of your bloody shirt. It falls off landing along with the other discarded articles. For a split second you feel the cool air wash upon your skin. You shiver at the contact. Then once again you feel the warmth of his mouth.

He leaves his mark on your chest as he travels lower and lower. He plays with a harden nipple making you arch. Your body was addicted to his touch. He was your drug.

His nails claw you. They draw lines of blood. He licks off the blood slowly making you tremble. You heard him chuckle. He loves the power he has over you. And so do you. You were toy…his little fuck slave.

Your eyes widen as you feel his palm on your crotch. He rubs against the moist fabric. "Zero…" He has you panting.

"So sensitive…" His voice is laced with sex.

He zips down your pants. He releases your hard throbbing erection. You feel heat rushing to your face. Your cheeks are redder as he looks at you. You are naked before him. You are at his mercy.

It's unbelievable how this level E can reduce you down to such a dirty state. Aren't you the king of the purebloods? The leader of the pact? You are suppose to be the one dominating, giving the orders. You are the one in control of everything and everyone. Yet, look at you now…being played by a vampire of a lower rank. Not to mention, he's also a hunter…your enemy. Oh, how the mighty king has fallen. You can hear the others laughing if they knew what went on.

Your thoughts fly out the window as his tongue runs down your member. He taunts you a bit. He takes his time licking the tip along with the pre-cum. He does it nice and slowly.

"Ah!"

His mouth takes you whole. You clutch onto the bed sheets. You are in complete bliss. He sucks you harder.

You want more. You wanted more at this wonderful sensation.

Your shaky hands tangle themselves in his silver locks. You push his head down wanting to feel that hotness and wetness of his mouth. It felt _so_ good.

"Ple-pleas-" You found yourself unable to finish as his fingers entered your mouth. You suck on them.

You groan as his mouth leaves your aching member. You meet his wine red gaze. He slips his finger out and your mouths clash into a messy kiss. You taste yourself in the act, but it fades away as your fangs scrape against his lip. You suck on it. You take in that intoxicating blood of his. It was pure heaven. Nothing can compare to his taste.

The fiction between the two of you increases. Your sweaty bodies rub against each other. You can feel his hardness up against you. He releases a low groan as your hand slips down to his member.

You part from the bloody kiss for air. Both of you are red and breathless. He licks over his swollen lips savoring your sweet taste. He comes down for another kiss. The kiss distracts you from the finger that enters you. You grip his shoulder and lean into the embrace as another one enters. At the third one tears well up in your dark eyes.

He moves inside of you getting you ready. Your knees get weak as he gets closer to that spot. He senses you tense up and knows you're ready. He positions himself.

Ripples of excitement and pleasure run through you once he penetrates you. He thrusts into making you scream. You don't even recognize your own voice. Both of you pant as he pierces into you.

He takes a hold of your manhood. You shriek at this. He slides his hand along your dick getting you near your climax. You hold him tighter. Your nails dig into his pale skin. The thrusting becomes harder and faster. You can feel yourself reaching your peak. You shiver as he hits your prostate. Your cries become louder as the end draws nearer.

"Zero..!" You repeat his name over and over again. He fucks you again and again."Aaah!" His hand worked its magic on your length. Oh, it was ecstasy. You couldn't hold it in any longer. You release yourself in his hand. In your hoarse voice you yell his name.

You hear him groaning as he buries himself deeper in you. He was getting close too. His lips touch your damp skin. He kisses you.

"Zero…" You want to continue…you want to say those three words. "I…"

"Yuuki!"

He screams her name at his climax.

_Her name…_

He falls on you, but doesn't stop the tender kisses. He doesn't stop whispering her name.

"Yuuki…Yuuki…I love you." He doesn't see Kaname Kuran, but Yuuki Kuran.

The bitter harsh reality…what you wanted to forget…what that little voice was telling to tell hits you.

_He's not yours._ The voice was sweet and so innocent. _His heart will never belong to you._

A knife stabs your heart. The blade twists painfully as the voice continues.

_He'll never call out your name. He will never love you. He will only love me, big brother. He's mine._

You cry because you know it's true. You knew from the beginning. And you know that tomorrow morning you will wake up in an empty bed. Nothing will change. He will ignore you until he's hungry and thinking of _her_.

_He's mine. He loves me not you._

That's right. He'll never return your feelings because you are nothing to him.

"He's yours Yuuki…"

-

* * *

I feel like this isn't enough.


End file.
